The present invention relates to improved dosing of medications. In particular, the present invention relates to improved dosing of a medication whereby two or more effective, time-separated doses may be provided by administration of a single dosage unit. The second, and any later, dose is time-delayed following administration. Based on predictable in vitro release times, the dosage forms can be formulated to deliver delayed doses in vivo at desired times.
The dosage forms and methods of the present invention are particularly suitable for the administration of methylphenidate hydrochloride, and especially for the administration of a single isomer, d-threo-methylphenidate hydrochloride.
The administration of dosage forms which contain an immediate dosage and a delayed second dosage provides for reduced abuse potential, improved convenience of administration, and better patient compliance, especially when methylphenidate is used to treat certain central nervous system disorders.
Attention Deficit Disorder (ADD), a commonly diagnosed nervous system illness in children, is generally treated with methylphenidate hydrochloride (available commercially as, e.g., Ritalin(copyright)). Symptoms of ADD include distractibility and impulsivity. A related disorder, termed Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD), is further characterized by symptoms of hyperactivity, and is also treated with methylphenidate hydrochloride. Methylphenidate drugs have also been used to treat cognitive decline in patients with Acquired Immunodeficiency Syndrome (AIDS) or AIDS related conditions. See, e.g., Brown, G., Intl. J. Psych. Med. 25(1): 21-37 (1995); Holmes et al., J. Clin. Psychiatry 50: 5-8 (1989).
Methylphenidate exists as four separate optical isomers as follows: 
wherein R2, is phenyl. Pharmaceutically acceptable salts are generally administered clinically. Other phenidate drugs, which also can be administered according to the invention, include those in which the methyl group in the above structures is replaced by C2-C4 alkyl and R2 is optionally substituted with C1-C4 alkyl.
Clinically, the threo pair of enantiomers of methylphenidate hydrochloride is generally administered for the treatment of ADD and ADHD. The hydrochloride salt is commonly referred to simply as xe2x80x9cmethylphenidatexe2x80x9d. Unless indicated otherwise, the term xe2x80x9cmethylphenidatexe2x80x9d is used broadly herein to include methylphenidate and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, including methylphenidate hydrochloride.
The threo racemate (pair of enantiomers) of methylphenidate is a mild central nervous system stimulant with pharmacological activity qualitatively similar to that of amphetamines. Undesirable side effects associated with the use of the dl-threo racemate of methylphenidate include anorexia, weight loss, insomnia, dizziness and dysphoria. Furthermore, the racemate, which is a Schedule II controlled substance, produces a euphoric effect when administered intravenously or through inhalation or ingestion, and thus carries a high potential for abuse.
Srinivas et al. studied the administration of dl-threo-, d-threo, and l-threo-methylphenidate to children suffering from ADHD, and reported that the pharmacodynamic activity of dl-threo-methylphenidate resides in the d-threo isomer (Clin. Pharmacol, Ther., 52: 561-568 (1992)). Therefore, while dl-threo-methylphenidate is generally used therapeutically, this racemate includes the I isomer which apparently makes no significant contribution to the pharmacological effectiveness of the drug, but likely contributes to the associated side effects. It is thus desirable to administer only the active d-threo form of the drug.
An additional problem is that children being treated with dl-threo methylphenidate must generally take one or more doses during the day. This creates a problem for school administrators who must store a controlled substance on school premises, with the associated risk that it may be stolen for illicit use. Furthermore, children may be traumatized by ridicule from peers when they must take medication at school.
Sustained release formulations of dl-threo methylphenidate have been developed, which provide for slow release of the drug over the course of the day. However, it has been observed that peak plasma concentrations of the drug are lower when sustained release formulations are used. In some studies, sustained release formulations of methylphenidate have been shown to have lower efficacy than conventional dosage forms.
There remains a need for methods for delivering methylphenidate with maximum effectiveness and minimal potential for abuse. Furthermore, it has been determined that there is a need for a dosage form which provides, in one administration, an initial release followed, at a predictable delay, by a second release, of maximally effective methylphenidate. This will eliminate the risk of theft or loss of the second dose, while minimizing undesirable side effects and maximizing ease of administration. The present invention is directed to these, as well as other, important ends.